


Set You Free

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [10]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Ambiguity, Community: 31_days, Drabble, Violence, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, no one would find them; he counted on that. No one would hear them, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nov 6th _"feel the freedom like no tomorrow"_ from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**  
> 

By chance, no one would find them; he counted on that. No one would hear them, either.

The forest was trembling, the sky weeping for the loss of yet another soul. Like the Flood in biblical times, the water connected earth and sky to wash away the blood that was spilled - is spilling - and the sins of mankind.

He buckled under the weight, rage and strength seeping away. The bat slipped from his grasp, knees gave out.

And he laughs.

Laughs in the face of a disfigured scream. It was done, all for a noble purpose.

"You're free now, Satoko-chan."


End file.
